Friday's Good Morning (Fletcher's Side of the Story)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Fletcher has a crush on Molly Eastman, the cutest girl he's ever met. But the hard part is that he's too shy to make a first move at greeting her good morning, even though they board the same train to school and go to the same school everyday. Will he ever pluck up the courage to talk to the girl of his dreams? (Side story for 'Crossover Adventures in Babysitting')


**Friday's Good Morning (Fletcher's Side Of The Story)**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I am back with a new short one-shot story, well this is a side plot of my story 'Crossover Adventures In Babysitting' where chapter 2 introduced Fletcher and his crush Molly, so I figured why not make this a story of its own?**

 **Main inspirations: 'Friday's Good Morning' by HoneyWorks, TKDP's story 'Broken Crown', SKOLIVER!**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the respective DCOMs, Disney shows, or Disney XD shows, but I only own my Original Characters, enjoy.**

* * *

The alarm clock bell rang as 16-year-old Fletcher Quimby lazily got up to shut off the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he looked at the calendar.

"Wait a sec, it's Monday!" Fletcher bolted up from his bed as he ran to get himself dressed.

He washed his face, brushed his teeth before practicing a smile.

"Hey good morning." Fletcher practiced his facial expressions; he went from cheerful to charming (like how the senior Chad Charming uses his smile to charm girls), he even practiced his smile as cute. He frowned gloomily. _"Ugh, that face was so gross!"_

"FLETCHER, GET DOWN HERE AND EAT UP YOUR BREAKFAST!" his mom yelled from downstairs.

"On it mom!" Fletcher shouted as he quickly grabbed his bag of art supplies. He grabbed a toast and drank up his glass of juice before making his way to the doors.

"I can't be late…" Fletcher thought as he ran to the railway station to take the monorail to his school. Luckily he managed to get on the monorail as he started his journey to his high school. He sat on his favorite seat as he waited to arrive to Platform 7 where 'she' would get on the train. Some guy sitting next to him was drooling, falling asleep.

" _Ok, this is it! Fletcher, when the door opens, you gotta greet her good morning!"_ Fletcher mentally told himself.

* * *

By 8:07 am, the train doors open as two girls board the train. A shorter plump girl with light brown Afro hair (Nikki Odie) talking to another pretty girl with tanned skin and lovely brown hair (Molly Eastman). Another girl wearing gothic clothing (Cleo Eastman) walked in the train as well before some Indian guy who started talking enthusiastically to her about science.

Fletcher's mind froze when he spotted Molly Eastman entering the train. He had a huge crush on her since last year. He had been desperately trying to gut up and talk to her. Unlike his friend Gabe Duncan who has no problems at talking to girls (knowing that Gabe likes bickering with his crush, Jenny Parker), Fletcher sucked at it.

* * *

"Hey Fletcher, Fletch? WAKE UP!" One of his schoolmates, Riker waved over before yelling.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Fletcher shouted as he got up, before clumsily banging his head against the pole. Several of his schoolmates, particularly the mean kids such as Rachel Diaz (His cousin Oliver has a friend named Alan Diaz, who is unfortunately related to Rachel), Audrey Kingston, Chad Charming would take pictures of Fletcher making a fool out of himself.

Fletcher's face went redder than a tomato when he saw Molly Eastman looking his way, she covered her mouth as she hid a giggle. The boy smiled goofily, so she does notice him.

Of course, his little moment of joy only lasted until his good friend Gabe Duncan pointed out something.

"Fletcher, you're wearing your jacket inside-out" Gabe stated as he laughed a bit, before their friend Chyna and Olive smacked Gabe on the shoulder, motioning him not to be rude.

Fletcher felt as if everything made sense, Molly was a popular girl, besides she is probably dating that Coug Charming guy, since they are really close in and outside of school. It's not like a pretty and amazing girl would ever see something in the young artist himself.

* * *

Fletcher sulked as he rests his head against his desk.

"Hey Fletch, are you ok?" Tracy Chimokuri, one of his friends, asked.

"Hi Trace, can I ask you something?" Fletcher asked, sitting up straight.

"If it is about sneaking in to the girl's locker room to get hair droppings of Molly, not happening!" The scarred girl raised a hand as she frowned.

"Just because Oliver does that doesn't mean I am like him!" Fletcher flushed red as he stated.

"Ok, sorry I brought it up." Tracy shrugged as she sat down.

"Do you think a girl as amazing as Molly would ever like a guy like me?" Fletcher asked, sweating nervously.

"Are you kidding me? You're a great guy. You're sensitive, sensible, sweet and an artist. I'm sure Molly would like you." Tracy assured Fletcher. "Now get your butt going, the school's lacrosse games are gonna start soon!"

* * *

Fletcher could only watch his crush from afar, since that's the only thing he could so. Molly is really popular around boys, lots of boys are always asking her out, as if Fletcher could be so lucky to ever talk or date Molly.

Fletcher is always telling himself to be brave, he even practiced greeting to Molly in the toilet by keep shouting and repeating 'Good Morning', to the brink where the guys in his class would try to get the school's nurse to cure his weird motion swings.

* * *

Days past by in a flash, before he knew it, it was Friday again. Of course whenever Fletcher tries to make the first move at talking to Molly he would always chickened out in the last minute. He blamed himself for being so hopeless at the love department. It's strange how he could talk to Molly in his dreams like he wished to in real life, but in reality he's more shyer and hopeless than he thought.

Fletcher looked at the clouds outside, it was turning grey. It seems that even the sky is gonna cry for his sake at how awful he is at love.

"C'mon, time for lunch!" his friend, Olive, ushered.

Fletcher, Olive had a bit of a prep talk with Gabe about him giving up his tickets to Zac Chase. Everyone knew that Gabe and Jenny Parker bickered like a couple, but Fletcher can tell that Gabe truly likes Jenny. But Gabe is somewhat mature, as he understood that he can't be too selfish and he can't make Jenny like him.

Fletcher passed by the halls when he saw Molly. She yawned a bit as she covered her mouth. She was clearly exhausted from her recent lacrosse.

 _"Even when she is yawning, Molly is still cute!"_ Fletcher thought as he blushed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Don't go off sidetracking!" Fletcher muttered to himself when he caught Molly looking over at him. The duo quickly blushed as looked away.

* * *

"Great, just my luck!" Fletcher grumbled a bit as he was stuck under the roof while it rained heavily outside. He didn't bring along an umbrella this morning and his train that passes by his place leaves in a few minutes later. Maybe it wasn't meant to be a good day for him after all…

"You could use my umbrella." He heard a girl slurred out. He turned over only to find Molly Eastman looking at her shoes as she offered an umbrella.

"Uh…Thanks!" Fletcher mustered up as he flustered around her.

"Molly, time to get going!" Nikki Odie ushered.

"On it!" Molly shouted as she followed Nikki under the umbrella.

Fletcher can't help but smile from ear to ear. His crush just spoke to him, and she offered him her umbrella! How could he not be happy?

Fletcher has a good feeling about next week, hopefully we would be brave enough to finally talk to Molly like a normal person.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Welp, I am done with Part 1 of Friday's Good Morning (Fletcher's Part), I will work on the second part of the story 'Friday's Good Morning, Another Story (Molly's part)'.**

 **I LOVE FOLLY! Thanks to my friend TKDP, so be sure to check out her Folly story (much longer than mine) 'Broken Crown'. This one shot is actually a side story for my Gabe Duncan/Jenny Parker story 'Crossover Adventures in Babysitting'.**

 **So favorite, follow or leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
